Little Treasures
by Math Chick
Summary: These are some Harry/Hermione drabbles that I wrote as part of Kyota-chan's 'Aboard the Loveboat' challenge. The challenge was to take one of the words and write a story around that word using a specific pairing. There are going to be 75 drabbles total.
1. Gnomes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and if I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.**

**This is from a writing challenge called "Aboard the Love Boat" by Kyota-chan.**

1) Gnomes

"Hermione, dear, what do you say we go shopping at the mall? We can go to the toy store!" Her mother said to her one day.

"I guess, mommy…"

Six-year-old Hermione was put into the backseat of her mother's Ford Angela. They drove to the mall while talking about their garden.

"We need to go to the garden store, Mommy." Hermione said, "Because we need to protect our tomatoes with a scarecrow."

"Maybe not a scarecrow, sweetie." Her mom replied as they pulled into a spot in the parking lot.

They made the short walk to the door hand and hands. There were many people at the mall that day and they passed a very tall stern woman holding the hands of one of the two kids walking with her. The other was very skinny and wore glasses so strange that Hermione knew that he must be made fun of.

She tugged on her mom's hand and said, "Mommy? That woman," she pointed at the stern woman, "her sons are so different! That one's so skinny and the other looks like he's an elephant!"

"Hermione! It's not nice to make fun of people." Her mother said while looking around to see if anyone had heard her daughter.

She steered her to the gardening store, not knowing that the family that Hermione had made fun of had also gone to the gardening store.

As they walked by a huge display of _**gnomes**_, the young boy from before came out from behind it.

"Excuse me; do you have any food with you? My cousin ate it all this morning for breakfast."

Hermione's mom just walked by and said, "Sorry, no." and muttered something about underfed children to herself as she walked over to a second display on gnomes, but Hermione reached inside her pocket and handed Harry the lollipop that she was saving for later.

"Here, I don't really need this…and you look like you need something to eat."

"Thanks. I haven't eaten since yesterday at lunch."

**A/N-This will not be in order from now on…I'm going to write it in the order that they were listed on the prompt (even though it says I don't have to). If it is important (or maybe always) I will put an age indicator or year indicator to make it more clear. Please Read and Review.**


	2. Lace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters in the book. I just play around with them and make them do what I want! Mwahahahaha!**

**This is from a writing challenge called Aboard the Love Boat by Kyota-chan.**

2) Lace

"Come on Hermione! Tell me who asked you out!" Ginny exclaimed while in the 5th year common room.

Hermione just shook her head. "I don't want it to get around the school…Especially when I don't know how he really even feels."

"Are you saying that I gossip?" Ginny put her hands on her hips and looked at Hermione imploringly. "And you do know how he feels." She said dropping the act, "He asked you out, didn't he?"

"Well…yeah…but I don't know! I've never been on a date before!"

"Watch and learn from the expert." Ginny started going through Hermione's trunk. "Now lets see. You are going to Hogsmeade with him, right? Where in Hogsmeade? Fancy? Casual?"

"Ummm…"

"Okay let's just go with classic and sexy." Hermione looked at her friend.

"You're only fourteen! Should you be saying that I should look sexy?! I just turned sixteen!"

"You know, Hermione, sometimes you are quite pathetic. I have had…now lets count…ten boyfriends this year already! I know how to get the guys! Aha!"

She held up a pair of lace lingerie. "You will wear this under a sexy red dress."

"One major problem…I don't have a red dress."

"Good point…I guess you could—"

"She can borrow my dress." Lavender said as she walked into the dormitory. She opened her trunk and retrieved a cerise v-neck dress. "It should be just above your knees, because you are just a taller than me."

"Wow! Thanks Lavender. But may I ask, why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because _you_ have a date with _the_ Harry Potter."

"What!?!" Ginny lost it. "Why didn't you day it was Harry! It would have been a lot faster for me to decide what you should wear if I knew who it was!!! And _why _does she know??" Ginny kept going for at least ten more minutes.

During this Lavender disappeared, probably to do some more gossiping and Hermione changed into the clothes her friend and roommate had suggested.

"—And he's so hot! And he asked you out! I'm so proud." Ginny finally looked at her friend again, for she was looking at the ceiling while talking. "You look so good! Now for your hair"

**A/N-So what do you guys think? Anything that I should change in either of these two chapters? As always, please read and review and please do the poll that is on my profile!**


End file.
